


Upper Hand

by chippy8833



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Bruglas, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippy8833/pseuds/chippy8833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug Carter and Brendan Brady hook-up, but who is the one in control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered this fic I wrote eons ago but never published. I honestly don't even remember writing it. I don't think I ever actually shipped Bruglas, but I wanted to see what it would be like if they hooked up. I know these characters haven't been on tv in years (and one of them is now dead!) but, hey, someone might still be interested in them, right?
> 
> Warning that the sex starts out non-consensual.

Doug let the beer's carbonated bubbles burst on his tongue before swallowing. He liked the sensation, but today it did nothing to lighten his mood. He set the bottle back down on the bar. He kept his movements calm and controlled, but there was anger and frustration in his eyes. He stared straight ahead, unfocused. The glass sweated into his hand. He tried another sip, but … nothing. Just an empty, crackling numbness.

Just then, Doug felt as if someone was boring a hole into the back of his head. He turned around and there was Ste, standing by the door to The Dog, glaring at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but to Doug, it felt like an eternity. His mind was a jumble of emotions and no clear thoughts came through. It was all just anger, fear, misunderstanding, remorse. He wasn't even certain it was his fault this time, but it sure felt like it. He should have been able to recognize that feeling by now. Why did he always screw everything up?

Doug watched as Ste shook his head just slightly, spun around on his heels and walked out. Doug turned back to his beer, sighing. He plunked his elbows onto the bar, hunched his shoulders and hung his head. He always seemed to do the wrong thing. He took another swig of his beer.

He nearly spit it back out as a hand clapped him not delicately on the back.

“Trouble in gay paradise, Douglas?”

Doug didn't need to look to know which hairy, mustachioed Irishman this was. He could clearly picture Brendan's leering, grin-streaked face without actually seeing it. He chose not to acknowledge him.

“What happened, Dougie? Did Steven get fed up with your PMS?”

_Ignore him,_ Doug thought and said nothing.

“Is Steven mad at you for not satisfying him in bed?” Brendan tried.

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him._ Doug took another swig from his bottle.

“Or maybe Steven found himself a real man.”

“We broke up, okay?!” Doug set his beer down a little harder than he meant to as he finally looked up into Brendan's smug face. “It's over. You can go celebrate now.” He stared down at the bottle in his hand, looking miserable.

“Awwww. That hurts my feelings Douglas, that you would think I'd take pleasure in other people's pain.” Brendan waited for a response from Doug, who kept staring into his beer. Finally, he burst into maniacal laughter, leaning down into Doug's personal space, causing him to cringe. The laughter subsided abruptly and Brendan said, almost to himself, “I would though.”

Brendan put an arm around Doug's shoulder in mock comfort. “It must be hard seeing Steven at the deli every day.”

Doug tilted his head and raised one eyebrow, almost acknowledging his agreement.

“You should go on holiday, Douglas. Get away from Steven for a little while.”

“Yeah well, I don't exactly have the money for a vacation right now,” Doug intoned.

“I can help you out there,” Brendan said.

“Oh no!” Doug said quickly as he shrugged Brendan's arm off. “I've learned my lesson. I'm not borrowing another penny off you.”

“It's not a loan. I can sort you out with a job.”

“I'm not in the drug business anymore.”

“Who said anything about drugs?” Brendan asked.

“Let's see, a job, making quick cash, coming from you,” Doug said as he counted the points on his fingers. “It's obviously a dodgy deal, and I'm not interested.” He turned back to his beer morosely.

“There you go again, Douglas. Hurting my feelings. This is a legitimate offer.”

“Well excuse me if I don't believe you,” Doug said, rolling his eyes.

Brendan slowly leaned down towards Doug's ear. “Just when Steven needs comforting, you think I don't want you out of the picture for a while?”

He stared at Doug for a few seconds longer before he turned around and headed for the door.

Doug stood indecisive for a moment. He sighed and gulped down the last of his beer, before running after the Irishman. “Brendan, wait!”

Brendan stopped to allow Doug to catch up with him. He smiled without letting Doug see.

* * *

Doug was the kind of lad that Brendan had always fancied: young, skinny, boyish, easily manipulated. He enjoyed toying with him so much, in part, because he was attracted to him. Brendan had never pursued him, not because Doug was straight, (something Brendan had always had doubts about, the way Doug pinged his gaydar) but because Brendan found him dull. He was just a little too boring and predictable. Too much of a good guy who simply made dumb decisions, usually over a girl. In a way, he was too easy. But ever since Doug had come out and started dating Ste, there was a spark in him that Brendan had never seen before. It actually surprised him. Doug suddenly came alive and Brendan saw for the first time that the kid had spunk. This upgraded Doug's status in Brendan's mind from mild attraction to full-on boner. And in their current situation, Brendan was never one to let an opportunity pass him by.

* * *

Brendan tossed his keys onto the coffee table as he entered his flat. Doug was on his heels and closed the door behind them. Brendan removed his jacket and flung it over the back of the couch on his way to the kitchen.

“So what's this job then?” Doug inquired as he slowly took off his coat and placed it over the arm of the sofa. He suddenly felt anxious and fidgety. His fingers played with the edges of his shirt sleeves.

“You really don't like suspense anymore, do you Douglas?” came the response from around the corner. “Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?”

Doug remained standing uncertainly, not far from the door. “No uh, I'd rather just get down to business.”

Brendan smiled to himself and said quietly, “Whatever you say, Dougie.” He strode back out into the living room. Without hesitation, he grabbed Doug by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall.

All the air went out of Doug's lungs. His toes struggled to find leverage on the floor, and his knuckles were going white from the grip he had on Brendan's wrists. His eyes widened with surprise and fear. His mouth mimicked that of a gasping fish. The wall behind him was the only thing supporting him.

Brendan sneered at him, open-mouthed. He raised his eyebrows, daring Doug to respond. There was a psychotic look in his eyes. As Doug continued to splutter, the corners of Brendan's mouth slowly turned up into a lewd grin. He lunged forward and savagely trapped Doug's mouth with his own.

For a second Doug thought Brendan had punched him. He tried to turn his face away but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes and realized that Brendan was kissing him. Now he was even more confused. Once he discovered he still had the use of his arms, he managed to push Brendan away. Doug's feet hit the floor and he gasped for air.

“What are you doing?” he spat out.

“What does it look like?” Brendan asked, as he pushed Doug's shoulders against the wall and attacked his mouth once more.

Doug kept his lips shut tight against the assault as Brendan's tongue tried to muscle its way in. He shoved as hard as he could to get Brendan off him.

“Stop it!” he yelled.

Brendan just glowered at him and licked his lips. “Make me.” He grabbed Doug's wrists, raised them above his head and smashed them into the wall. If he had done it any harder, he would have broken through the plaster. He fiercely kissed Doug again.

Doug's heart was racing and his head was spinning. He tried to gather his thoughts. _What am I gonna do? Brendan is stronger than me._ A strange liquid dread pooled in his gut. _Why is he doing this? He's disgusting and old and hairy. How could he possibly think I'd want him? He's deranged and sleazy and likes to beat up his boyfr- Oh god. Oh god!_

Somehow, without Doug noticing, Brendan had maneuvered himself so that he held both of Doug's wrists in one hand and his other hand was palming Doug through his jeans. Doug suddenly found he was getting hard and the liquid in his stomach had turned to heat. He gasped and looked up at Brendan, who had pulled away just slightly to gauge Doug's reaction. In Doug's eyes Brendan still saw some fear, but desire now too. He smiled, almost laughing. He slowly leaned in to kiss Doug again, more gently this time.

Doug didn't kiss back, but he didn't resist this time either. He allowed Brendan to part his lips and slip his tongue inside. _What am I doing? This is wrong. So wrong. Brendan is horrible and gross. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be liking this._ He allowed Brendan to kiss him, all lips and not too much tongue. _Ste didn't mention how good a kisser Brendan is. Oh god. What about Ste? What will he think? What if Brendan is just using me to get back at Ste? What if- Ohhhhhhhhh._ Doug's hips jerked involuntarily as Brendan gave his dick a small squeeze through his pants. Doug looked up at him once more and Brendan smiled smugly, a pig in shit. Brendan ran the hand that was not occupied with Doug's nether regions down the short hair on the back of Doug's head and clasped his neck before pulling him in for another snog. The voices in Doug's head suddenly went quiet and he heard the symphony of his body as Brendan expertly played him.

Doug kissed back. Their lips and tongues negotiated a rhythm. It almost felt like Brendan was trying to swallow his whole mouth. Doug had thought Brendan's mustache would be prickly and awful, but it was surprisingly soft and tickled Doug's nose. Doug's hands tugged at Brendan's shirt, his hips, his belt loops, anything he could get a grip on. Brendan's hand slid around from the front of Doug's jeans to the back. He spread his fingers as wide as he could and squeezed Doug's ass. Hard. Doug's entire body jolted and he gasped.

“Wanna take this upstairs?” Brendan asked, his eyes consuming Doug with lust.

Doug set his mouth in a line. He knew his brain should be protesting, but there was just a buzzing electricity. He gave one, almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Brendan did an awkward little squat, shoved his fists under Doug's ass and hoisted him up against the wall. Doug's legs wrapped themselves around Brendan's waist and hooked at the ankles. He held onto Brendan's neck and shoulders. He leaned down and resumed their kissing. Brendan turned them and began carrying Doug up the stairs. He staggered and nearly lost his balance. Still kissing Brendan, Doug shot out a hand and grabbed the railing, steadying them both. They slowly made their way up the stairs.

When they reached Brendan's bedroom, Brendan unceremoniously dumped Doug onto the bed. Doug leaned up, grabbed Brendan's shirt and pulled him down into more needy kisses. Ste was the only man Doug had ever been with. The first time they slept together he had been nervous, but he and Ste knew each other at that point. They loved each other. They were comfortable. Doug knew something of Brendan, from his own experience and the stories Ste told him. But there was a lot there that he knew nothing about. This was dangerous and thrilling. He was more confident and experienced now. He had repressed his true desires for so long, but he knew who he was now. Even though Brendan constantly belittled him, it was obvious that he wanted Doug, and there was a power in that. Doug had felt so out of control lately, what with everything that had happened with Ste over the past few weeks. Brendan might not have realized it, but he was in control now.

Brendan peeled Doug's shirt off and paused for a moment to take in his body. Doug propped himself up on his elbows and let Brendan look. Doug was lean but not toned. His skin was smooth and pale. Brendan reached out a hand and touched his chest. Soft. He was surprised how much Doug's naked upper body turned him on. Doug sat up. He grabbed Brendan's hips and pulled him closer so that Brendan was standing by the edge of the bed in between Doug's spread legs. He looked up at Brendan, mouth open, with his tongue peeking out, inviting. His eyes were so intensely blue, they could have been the ocean reflecting sunlight. Brendan was so hard right now, towering over this boy, knowing he was about to do very dirty things to him. Doug licked his lips. He raised his hands and started slowly unbuttoning Brendan's shirt. The pace was so slow in fact, that Brendan grew impatient and decided to help him get the job done, but Doug swatted his hands away. Doug resumed his task even more slowly this time, not taking his eyes off Brendan's for a second. He was going to enjoy this. He gently tugged Brendan's shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. He reached his hands into Brendan's open shirt and ran them all the way up his torso, before softly slipping the shirt off over his shoulders. Brendan's chest was dark and hairy, his body rough and hard. The tattoo on his upper arm was a symbol of his masculinity. Doug ran a hand through Brendan's chest hair. He never thought he'd like it, but it made him feel even more powerful, knowing he was going to bend this man to his will.

Brendan shoved Doug back down on the bed. He hoisted up his legs and roughly tore off his shoes and socks. Then he undid Doug's jeans and pulled those off as well, Doug helpfully lifting his hips. Now Doug was down to his underwear, a pair of tight, currently bulging briefs. Brendan kneeled down between Doug's slightly hairy, wonderfully skinny legs and put his mouth over his hard cock, still trapped inside his underwear. Brendan's hands kneaded Doug's inner thighs. He ran his teeth along his shaft, creating just the right amount of pressure and friction. He stretched his lips to get as much as he could in his mouth. Doug was up on his elbows, watching, although he occasionally threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. It turned him on to see Brendan's face like this as he serviced him. Brendan had his eyes closed in concentration and Doug stared at him until he opened them and looked up. Their eyes met for an intense moment.

Doug suddenly curled forward. He put his hands on either side of Brendan's head and pulled him off and up, indicating that he wanted him to stand. Brendan did, and Doug grabbed at the top of his pants to keep him in place. He moistened his lips and looked up at Brendan, towering over him once more. There was a devilish gleam in Doug's eyes. He appeared submissive but it made him feel all the more powerful, knowing that he could allow himself to be in this position but still be the one in control. He undid Brendan's belt and slowly slid its length out of his belt loops. Doug unbuttoned and unzipped Brendan's pants with his teeth, just to see if he could. It was surprisingly easy, but then again, he had been reliably informed that he had a very talented mouth. Brendan toed off his shoes and let his pants fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He stood before Doug in only socks, a cross necklace and red boxer briefs. Doug noticed a wet spot on the front of Brendan's underwear and couldn't help but smile, knowing he'd done that. He ran his hands up the backs of Brendan's thighs, over his ass cheeks to the top of his briefs. He slipped his fingers inside the elastic waistband. He wasn't asking. He was taking what he wanted. He pulled down Brendan's underwear and his cock bobbed in front of his face. Doug took hold of it and kissed the tip, tonguing at Brendan's pre-come, just because he wanted to see what it tasted like. He opened his mouth and swallowed as much of Brendan's member as he could, because he craved the sensation of a dick against the back of his throat. Somewhere far away Doug registered a gasp from Brendan. Doug let Brendan's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet 'pop'. Brendan whined at Doug's sudden withdrawal.

Doug scooted himself backwards so that his entire body was now laying comfortably stretched out on the bed. He smiled at Brendan, waiting. Brendan reached out and yanked Doug's underwear off. It was a wonderful release. He climbed on top of him, his hands causing the mattress to sink on either side of Doug's shoulders. Doug gripped the back of Brendan's head and pulled him down into a kiss, all tongues exploring, lips smacking and heavy breathing through their noses. Doug's hands wandered down to Brendan's lower back. He pushed Brendan's body down to meet his own. They shifted for a moment before finding the right position so they could feel both of their hard dicks pressing against their abdomens. Brendan started kissing Doug's neck and Doug bit his lower lip as neck kisses tended to drive him wild. Brendan continued kissing down Doug's chest, stopping to lick and suck one of his nipples before moving lower. Doug did his best to keep himself from squirming as he felt the cool metal of Brendan's cross pendant tracing a line down his torso. Before Brendan could reach the prize, Doug grabbed his head and pulled him back up into another kiss. He held Brendan's head down as he brought his lips right next to his ear.

“Fuck me, Brendan.” It wasn't a question, or a suggestion, or a request. It was an order.

Brendan took a moment to consider the boy laying prone before him. Doug's lips were red and swollen from their kissing. His eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, full of lust and confidence. Brendan ran a hand through Doug's short but still tousle-able hair. He was beautiful. And yes, Brendan would fuck him.

Brendan reached across Doug's body, their stomachs and erections brushing against each other. From his nightstand he procured a condom and a tube of lubricant. Setting the lube aside, he used his teeth to rip open the foil package of the condom. He practically growled as he did so. Nothing made him feel more like an animal than sex, not even killing someone. He took out the rubber. He was already fully erect in anticipation.

“Let me,” Doug said, as he curled forward and took the condom from Brendan's hand. He delicately rolled the prophylactic ring down Brendan's shaft and Brendan shuddered at the contact with his sensitive flesh. He was sure Doug was impressed with his cock, which had swelled to maximum size. He kept staring at it and licking his lips hungrily. Doug looked at Brendan's dick like a starving man eyeing a steak. It was a big piece of meat, but it wasn't going in Doug's mouth.

Brendan picked up the lubricant as Doug laid back down. He squeezed a generous dollop of the cool gel onto two of his fingers. Doug lifted his legs and brought his knees up to his chest. Brendan paused for just a moment to appreciate the site of Doug displaying his asshole before him. He felt all the air rush out of his lungs as realized that the cheeky git was rhythmically opening and closing his sphincter. Doug's asshole was winking at him.

Brendan gently circled his lubed fingers around Doug's anus, before suddenly plunging in one finger. Doug moaned and threw his head back, pushing it deeper into the pillow. He grabbed fistfuls of the duvet. Brendan shoved a second digit in and Doug moaned even louder. He was practically writhing on the bed in pleasure and pain. Brendan worked his fingers slowly back and forth, opening up Doug's hole. Doug's chest rose and fell as his breathing rate increased, little whimpers escaping with each exhalation. Brendan slid a third slicked finger inside and Doug couldn't take it anymore.

“Now, Brendan. Fuck me now.”

Brendan's eyes roamed over Doug's flushed face. His lips parted as he gasped for breath. Sweat shone on his forehead and temples. Brendan slowly retracted his fingers and lined himself up.

“Wait!” Doug cried. He grabbed Brendan's upper arms and pushed him down onto the bed while simultaneously bringing himself up, so that the two of them switched positions. “Like this.” Brendan was momentarily confused by the sudden flip. Doug threw one leg over Brendan's hip so that he was now straddling him on his knees. He reached behind and slipped Brendan's cock in between his ass cheeks. He arched his back as he rubbed himself up and down Brendan's shaft.

_Oh._ Brendan exhaled sharply and ran his hands up Doug's thighs, feeling the muscles there working. He hadn't expected Doug to be so sensual. His eyelids were lowered, almost shut. He threw his head back with abandon and licked his lips, lost in the sensations and how they made his body come alive. Brendan was nearly mesmerized, watching him.

Feeling Brendan's dick between his ass cheeks was nice, but Doug wanted more, and he was done with the foreplay. He used one hand to position Brendan's member, took a deep breath and began carefully lowering himself onto it. Brendan moaned and grabbed at Doug's hips, his fingers digging into his skin. Only the head was in so far, but it was so tight and impossibly warm. Brendan was practically seeing stars. He became acutely aware of his skin. He could feel every strand of hair and every bead of sweat as it formed on his body. Doug continued slowly easing himself down. Once he had Brendan all the way in, he let out the breath he'd been holding in a long hiss. Brendan kept his hands on Doug's hips, as if to steady him, when really it felt more like he was steadying himself. Doug began rocking himself up and down, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. The wonderful friction drove Brendan's heart rate up and he started breathing hard. Watching Doug's face above him was turning him on even more. His mouth was open and panting. His tongue occasionally poked out and touched his flushed red lips. His eyes fluttered open every now and then. Sweat trickled down his forehead and temples. To help support himself, Doug had his hands pressed against Brendan's chest, feeling its rapid rising and falling. His fingers played at Brendan's nipples and accompanying chest hair.

Doug was moving rapidly now. The growing pressure from Brendan's hands on his hip bones, and his increasingly desperate moans, told Doug that Brendan was close. He was very close too. He grabbed his own dick and began pumping furiously. His hand was a blur. He felt his breath hitching in his lungs and a tightness in his balls. He let out a loud groan as he ejaculated over Brendan's chest. Doug's asshole spasming around Brendan's cock sent him over the edge as well. He pumped his hips as he rode out his orgasm with Doug on top of him.

Doug collapsed to Brendan's side and rolled on his back, still panting heavily. Brendan turned on his side to look at Doug. He wiped some sweat from Doug's forehead just below his hairline. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

After Doug and Brendan had recovered, catching their breaths and cleaning themselves up a bit, Doug located his underwear and pulled them on. He gathered up the rest of his clothes, obviously preparing to leave. Brendan, still lying in bed, watched him.

“Where are you going? We're just getting started.”

Doug looked at Brendan almost with pity. It was pathetic really. “Look Brendan, I had a good time and all, but... There is no 'we'.” With that he headed for the door.

“Douglas?” Brendan called after him. But Doug didn't stop. He walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“DOUGLAS!” Brendan screamed. No answer. “YOU'LL BE BACK!” He sat there sprawled on the bed. His eyes went dead and far away. He said quietly to himself, “They always come back.”


End file.
